Yamato Tribe Knight Burai
"DragonRanger~Burai!" Burai is Geki's big brother. He is the DragonRanger, "Warrior of Power". Another who was in suspended animation in a cave outside of town. Eldest member of the team, 32 years old, and the strongest. He was resurrected by Gnome's grandson, Ryota, and attacked the Zyurangers, arrogantly calling himself a "Yamato Tribe Prince". Geki soon learned that Burai was his older brother, the son of the Black Knight. Biography Burai was about 8 years old when Geki was born. Their father, the Black Knight, was a prideful man who showed utter disrespect to his monarch, the Yamato King. The childless King, rather than executing him, penalized the Knight with his younger son, Geki, adopting the boy as his heir. The Black Knight was unable to come to terms with this loss and led a rebellion to take back Geki only to be killed in a duel by the Yamato King. Burai, witnessing his father's death, swore revenge by stealing the Yamato Tribe's Dragon Armor treasure and vowed to kill his younger brother, who he blamed for their father's death. as the Dark DragonRanger Burai trained, every day of his life. He lived with Gnome and Ryota, his promise to his father was not the only thing he wanted. He also wanted to be a hero, to fight the monstersthat were destroying their lands. Only he never had the chance. The war was over too quickly and the Yamato King was already dead by the time Burai was mature. Then later on, Geki and the others went into suspended animation. There was no other way to get revenge but to follow them. There was nothing the Zyurangers could do but to befriend him and Geki did his very best every chance he got. Burai, meanwhile, run afowl with Witch Bandora. When he wouldn't work for her, she pointed out that he did not have the power to defeat the Zyurangers and told him she knew where a legendary sword, the Sword of Hellfiende, was, that would give him the strength he needed, and she sent him after it. What Bandora did not mention was that the sword would drive its wielder crazy. Since Burai was so long in suspended animation, he was still not stable. And so he ended up working for her, growing increasingly insane under the influence of the evil sword. Geki tried to befriend Burai and refused to fight him. Daizyujin intervened to protect Geki and ordered him to kill Burai. When Geki refused, the god punished him. But his continued refusal only enabled Bandora to use Burai to deal the Zyurangers a devastating blow. She managed to trap the Guardian Beasts underground in lava. Geki retreated in depression and Bandora and her followers partied on the moon. But Burai could not stand still and he attacked Bandora, meaning to take her power and rule the world. She threw him down to Earth and would have killed him if it wasn't for a tiny person in white (Spirit of Life Clotho), who dragged him off to a cave and told him it was his new home. She also told him that in 32 hours he would die. Burai's life-force was burning out, in the form of a green candle. As long as he stayed in this cave (Lapseless Room), time would not pass for him. She also had a gift for him: a green dagger that doubled as a flute, Zyusouken. She told him if he went out and played it, something marvellous would happen. So she left him and he went out and played the dagger. Out of the depths of Tokyo Bay, out came the Dragon Caesar. Though Burai would soon die, he had his own Guardian Beast. He used Dragon Caesar to destroy the city. It attracted the attention of the Zyurangers and Bandora. She sent Grifforzer and Lamia-Scorpion down to fight Dragon Caesar. Barza used a combination of prayer and magic and managed to free the Guardian Beasts out of the lava hole. They lead Burai and Dragon Caesar out of the city, and Tyrannosaurus fought the newcomer by itself. Too many helpless humans had died or merely been injured because he had let Burai run wild. Geki knew this and for the first time, he fought his best and defeated his brother, blasting him out of his armor. The Guardian Beasts formed Daizyujin, who punished Dragon Caesar for fighting against them, then demanded Geki finish off Burai. His teammites were horrified. They knew what this would cost him but he moved to obey. Burai was exhausted and unable to get to his feet. When he found Geki over him, about to run him through, there was nothing he could do. He did not want to die. But instead, Geki stabbed his sword deep into the ground. "I won't do it. You can't make me", he said, and turned and walked away. as good DragonRanger Burai got a surge of mad energy, snatched up the madness sword and went after Geki, as the others cried out. But Geki did not turn. "Strike!", he said, and Burai stumbled to a hault. In the continued silence, Geki spoke a gain, "Go ahead and strike. If it will help, If it will take the pain away, kill me". But Burai could not do it. When Geki turned, tears streaming down his cheeks, Burai's madness broke and he fell to his knees, begging his brother's forgiveness. Tears fell from his own eyes and touched the evil sword, which turned to dust. Daizyujin was stunned. "The evil is gone!", he exclaimed. And Burai asked Geki, "All I've ever had was my duty to take revenge. What do I do? What place is there for me now?" Geki said, "Stay with us". The Zyurangers welcomed him to their circle. Daizyujin demonstrated how it could join with Dragon Caesar now that they were together. But Burai disappeared, without explanation. For many adventures afterwards, Burai and Dragon Caesar would only show up if battles were too hard. Eventually though, while dealing with Great Satan and Satan Franke, the others were sent to his cave and Clotho in white explained, despite Burai's protests, what was going on. It turned out that Burai's life was limited; his sleep chamber had caved in and crushed him, but Daizyujin had the Spirit of Life Clotho bring him back to life so he can be given the Zyusouken, as Dragon Caesar would be needed by the Zyurangers. Things were complicated by Geki's refusal to kill Burai, but now things would work out fine. He would die, and Daizyujin would still have Dragon Caesar. Though the god was happy, this arrangement did not suit Geki at all. He started to get antsy about Burai coming out of the cave and Bandora started to make certain that this would happen. Eventually, Clotho appeared to warn the Zyurangers that Burai was down to 4 hours and the next time he came out of the cave would be the last. Meanwhile, Burai was having dreams, where in he would get in a rickshaw cart and the driver would tell him he was riding to the Land of the Dead. And there was a little boy waiting at the next stop. Bandora found Burai's cave and destroyed it, leaving him out in the cold with only 4 hours left. He set off to find the boy he was always dreaming about, and did. The kid, whose name was Kota Matsui, was a big fan of Dragon Caesar and was ecstatic to meet Burai. Meanwhile, the other Zyurangers found out about the Water of Life. It was in a special fountain, and all you had to do was drink it and it would renew your lifeforce. Between Bandora's attacks and the time limit, they had to split up. Goushi and Dan went off to find the water. The others stayed to join Burai and fight Bandora's Dora Fake. Kota was injured by falling rubble and hospitialized. He was dying. Burai knew it and left his medal in Kota's palm. They fought and at last defeated Dora Fake with Ultimate Daizyujin. But then, Burai vanished from the cockpit, to the dismay of Geki, Boi and Mei. Goushi and Dan made it to the water, fought their way past the Guardian and at last got the water, only to be informed that they were too late for Burai. Geki and the others searched until they found him, lying as though dead on the beach. Dying in his brother's, he passed the Dragon Armor, Zyusouken and Dragon Caesar to Geki. Then he vanished in his brother's arms. The Zyurangers gave the water to Kota instead, and he was fine but wondered what had happened to Burai, whose medal vanished the moment he opened his hand. And Burai, riding on the road to the Land of the Dead, looked out and smiled when he saw that the stop Kota had been at was empty. as a spirit In the finale, Burai's spirit appeared before the Zyurangers to tell them that the Guardian Beasts were in Bandora's Magic Realm. DragonRanger Guardian Beast *Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar Arsenal *Dino Buckler *Dragon Armor *Zyusouken *Demon Sword Hellfriede =Trivia= Burai is the first regular sixth member of a Sentai team (X1 Mask only appeared in one episode). =Also see= * Thomas Oliver Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Rival Category:Power